


Up in The Air vs Down in The Water

by sarangmoongie



Series: Minhyuk's Love Triangle [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangmoongie/pseuds/sarangmoongie
Summary: Chae Hyungwon and Son Hyunwoo just fell head over heels for Clumsy Boy Lee Minhyuk





	Up in The Air vs Down in The Water

Hyungwon POV

“Stop jumping and screaming like that, you are just embarrassing me!” I said rubbing my temple. “How can I stop, I’m so happy, Chae! finally, my job as _servant_ at the school gym is over, _hahaha_ and I can watch school festival woohoo!!” Minhyuk said cheerfully with his typical smile dan his eyes forming crescent shapes. _Cute. Stop smiling like that, YOU FOOL!_

"Who told you to do that! If you want to pass, go practice, how many times have I said to you! Such a troublesome!” _Such a troublesome for my feeling, I cannot stop worrying about you hurting yourself for your clumsiness._

Minhyuk puffed up his cheeks irritably and suddenly stand in front of me, "You know that practicing is almost useless to me, after all you're stingy too! You're the captain of the basketball team, but you never want to help me! You're always busy practicing! Fortunately, Cool and Kind Hyunwoo sunbae helps me in swimming, while you??"

Son Hyunwoo _again_. Minhyuk keeps talking about him these days. If it’s not for my reputation, I would have kicked that polar bear. "I-I never said don’t want to, stupid! You never ask! Besides, I never forbid you to come in when I practice, I-I will surely help you," I said, resisting the urge to squeeze his pinkish puffed cheeks.

“Ah really???? I can come??? That's what bestfriend is! Where have you been all these times, huh?? I'm waiting for you to help me, haven’t you ever heard the word I.N.I.T.I.A.T.I.V.E??" Minhyuk embraced me tightly. I was afraid I could not hold myself from hugging him, so I pushed him away. "Let go stupid! I don’t have time to take the initiative, you are the one who need me! Hurry, I'm sure we'll get to watch in the back now because of you!" I said as I went ahead of Minhyuk, hiding my flushing cheeks.

Hyunwoo POV

_Flashback_

"Teach me sunbae, please! Hmm? Of all sports, swimming is the worst for me, pleaaaaaaaaseee! Consider this to save someone's life, I could really die if this continues! I-I can help the swimming club, cleaning up the buoy, bringing you food when you’re taking break after practice, I'll do anything! "Minhyuk said full of anticipation. His face is so pretty – _prettiest_. His cheeks are pinkish, so are his smiling lips. His almond shaped eyes are sparkling. _Attractive_. Although it seems this kid is very talkative.

"Tuesday and Friday, after the swimming club practicing" I replied as I closed the locker door. Suddenly Minhyuk clasped my hands tightly as he looked at me with that face – his happy face with an eye smile – enough to make me imagine it all night. _No_. Even all-day long. "Thank you sunbae! You are the best! As your student, I won’t disappoint you!”

_Flashback end_

"Huh .... that kid just never stops appearing on my mind," I mumbled. Without realizing I smiled like an idiot the moment I imagined him. It's a pity, even though it’s Friday, because of that stupid school festival, there won’t be any club activity, and I couldn’t see him today. I _missed_ him. "What am I thinking, why am I being love fool like this, it's _so_ not me... Son Hyunwoo, you idiot!" I slapped my face. Until at last my eyes were fixed on someone I had been thinking about. "Lee Minhyuk? Ah, of course he would watch that school festival, that stup .... but who is that beside him?". I don’t know why, suddenly I felt hot – _annoyed_ – seeing a boy standing very close to him. Somehow, I wanted to keep him away from Minhyuk. Yes, I must keep him away from Minhyuk.

Hyungwon POV

“Chae look!! I’ve never thought Jooheon and Changkyun were such great dancers, wow!!!” Minhyuk exclaimed excitedly as he stood on his tiptoe. I couldn’t stop staring at his enthusiastic face ever since. "Idiot...what are you looking at? I can’t see anything standing back here!" I said sarcastically. "Hyungwon-ah ~~~ Chae Hyungwon~~ I'm sorry, huh??? Don’t be mad...." He nudged and stared at me with his irresistable puppy eyes. "How many times have I said that I hate – _love_ – that _aegyo_ of yours, it won’t work on me" I said avoiding his eyes. He just chuckled amusely, and stand back on his tiptoe to watch the stage.

Couldn’t bear to see his enthusiastic face watching the performance on stage, I lifted him up to my shoulders, carrying him. "H-hyungwon! What are you doing!!?? Put me down! I could fall!" Minhyuk shouted with shocked face. _God, did this kid skip his meal again, he is so light, that’s why he looks thinner these days._ "Are you a pig, huh? What have you eaten all these times? So heavy!" I said loudly. Minhyuk pouted his lips, " _Hufff_ put me down! I'm not asking you to carry me up!". "Shut up, you know you're heavy, if you keep on moving like that, I could fall!" I replied as I tightened my grip on his thigh.

"Hey! What are you doing here?? Get down, hurry! You said you wanted to practice swimming, you said you don’t want to drown anymore! Get warmed up first, hurry!" Said the polar bear, Son Hyunwoo, who suddenly came to disturb my moment with Minhyuk. "B-but sunbae .... it's a school festival, aren’t all club activites cancelled? Doesn’t that mean our practice .... cancelled too?" Minhyuk said. "I’ve never said that, you forgot the deal, huh? Tuesday and Friday, you promise to practice hard, do you think I have a lot of time?" said Hyunwoo.

I'm sure that's just his excuse to be with Minhyuk. I know that polar bear likes Minhyuk, even since the first time he saved drowning Minhyuk who tried to practice alone – _with his stupidity_. Throughout the conversation I could not stop staring at him sharply. "Get down now, Lee Minhyuk" said Hyunwoo. Minhyuk nodded, "Y-yes sunbae". I tightened my grip on Minhyuk, "Who told you to get down?" I said without breaking my keen gaze on Hyunwoo. Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo who also kept looking at me coldly, feeling the fierce atmosphere, Minhyuk forced me to put him down while moving his body, "Put me down now, Chae!".

“Aish, okay okay, stop moving! I’ll put you down”

Minhyuk immediately went to the swimming pool, leaving me with Hyunwoo. All of sudden Hyunwoo said something that made me drop my jaw, "Lift me up, I want to see the stage, hurry!". "What the hell??!! Lift you up???" I said annoyedly. _This man is crazy, he is not even aware of his body that looks exactly like a bear, why should I do it after all_. Hell, he must want to take a revenge on me for being with Minhyuk. Before I realized what’s happening, I was already squatting, and that polar bear had climbed onto my shoulder. "Lift me up!" Hyunwoo said as he crossed his legs on my shoulders, choking me. “Hukkk!!!! O-okay, stop strangling me you bear!" I replied. "This is your fault for touching Minhyuk" Hyunwoo muttered annoyedly.

Just wait and see, Son Hyunwoo, I’ll definitely _reward_ you for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it. This is my first story and this based on the picture when Hyungwon carried Minhyuk and Hyunwoo on his shoulder. You could tell me what you think, that helps me to improve! Leaving kudos could motivate me to write more!
> 
> English is not my first language, so pardon me for grammatical error
> 
> Find me on twitter @rachriby


End file.
